Cillian Darcy vs The Royal Darcy Family/Transcript
Six Months Later The movie begins, during the winter holiday season at Super Hero High. Cillian's not as excited because she hasn't been home for the holidays for some time. He's still mourning the loss of Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie after six months. Cillian's interview with Wonder Woman Bumblebee helping Cillian The Royal Darcy Family Arrival Cillian was accused In the hallway, ---- Cillian was pranked by Wonder Woman by an accident. He ignoring the teacher because he's walking out of the classroom. *Vice Principal Gorilla Grodd: Cillian Darcy, SIT DOWN!!! *Cillian Darcy: Make me! Cillian stopped at the door and turn around. *Cillian Darcy: Are you happy, wondy?! I had it with you! I'm an last Darcy because of you and you didn't saved Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie because you weren't there! You were a nice person when i met you and now, you're a huge jerk and, you know, you're way better off without me. I hate you, Wondy, I really do hate you. Cillian walked out of the classroom, leaving everyone shock that Wonder Woman and Cillian are no longer friends. The Next Day In the morning, Everything changed after the terrible day. Wonder Woman walked into Cillian's dorm-room, seeing him sleeping in bed. *Wonder Woman: Cillian, Guess what, you're right. I found the true Cyberbully and it's not you after all so I thought i should come here to say, I'm sorry. So there i really am sorry. Okay the silent treatment, i deserved it. Cillian? Wonder Woman pulled Cillian's duvet and discover it's only a couple of pillows. *Wonder Woman: Calling all Supers, Cillian Darcy has escaped! *Poison Ivy: What? *Harley Quinn: Cillian has escaped?! *Supergirl: We need to find him! *Principal Amanda Waller: Actually girls, I've sent him on an important mission, he told me not to tell you where he's going. *Wonder Woman: A Mission? A New Adventure to Sonoran Desert Cillian first meet the SALF crew and Agent 43 Cillian arrived to a small town in Sonoran Desert. He sees an white truck. *Max: Hey, there. *Cillian Darcy: Hi. *Max: Are you here about the Revival Project? Boy, everyone doesn't know about your travel. It's a pretty small town. Besides, you can see that paint job from miles away. *Cillian Darcy: I guess you're right. Hey, Do you work on those SALF dishes? *Max: Yes. The name's Max. I work at the station. We're monitoring the cosmos. *Cillian Darcy: I'm Cillian Darcy. *Max: Whoa! Like THE Cillian Darcy? The last Darcy member in the family and wish to Bring Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie back? *Cillian Darcy: Oh yeah, Principal Waller must've told you. I must've get to the project so i can able to sacrifice all of my powers to charge it up. *Max: Hey, wait, wait, wait! I couldn't help but calling Principal Waller, and I would love to help you. *Cillian Darcy: R..R.R..Really? *Max: Sure, I know the part that can able to let you charge up the project. Follow me to station. Cillian hops onto his motorbike and follow the SALF Van. ---- Justin Darcy true plans The Girls going after Cillian Back in Super Hero High, Harley discovers the security camera and the girls decided to watch the tape about when was Cillian last seen. Cillian was last seen that Principal Waller was talking to him about an project known as The Revival Project that SALF invented at the Sonoran Desert. *Harley Quinn: Principal Waller was lying! *Wonder Woman: Where's Cillian going? *Harley Quinn: Sonoran Desert, he must've hate us that we're denounced him as a friend. *Wonder Woman: Girls, Cillian is right, we are jerks to him. We're going after him so we can bring him back. Justin betrayed the SALF crew Cillian sacrifice all of his powers Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie revived Cillian has used all of his powers and Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie have revived in their new looks. Cillian feeling woozy. *Steve: Well Done Cillian. You did it. *Cillian Darcy: Did i revived them? Did it project work? *Max: Yes. It worked so you can able to rest. We'll have them in the infirmary with you. Let's get you some rest. Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie are taken to the infirmary to have a snooze with Cillian after the long journey after a long two weeks. Harley Quinn found Cillian Cillian was sleeping in bed, and when he wakes up, He sees Harley. *Cillian Darcy: Oh great, now I'm hallucinating! *Harley Quinn: No you're not, Cillian. See? Harley hits him. Cillian turns around in fear that the others will shout at him. *Harley Quinn: It's okay, It's just me, well the seven of us. *Cillian Darcy: No. Cillian grabbed his gun and aim it at Harley. *Harley Quinn: Cillian, we're not here to hurt your feelings again. We're here to say, we're sorry. *Cillian Darcy: Guess what, you can't take me back because with the help from those SALF Crew, I revived Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie. After that, I am accepting that i am no longer your friend. *Wonder Woman: Okay, now you're acting like you're angry at us. *Cillian Darcy: I AM angry at you! *Batgirl: What? Cillian, where is this coming from? *Cillian Darcy: I've been trying to tell you. You know, it doesn't take my old friends in New Royale to realize I've been crying out for help. Why else would I keep coming home for no reason? Why else would I forget the forms? I'm acting totally irresponsible and immature. I'm not myself at all and I'm not myself anymore! *Wonder Woman: Are you kidding us? What is so hard about being a superhero? Is it about us denounces you as a friend? Your family's death? Or is it the fact that you wanna die? *Cillian Darcy: I sacrificed all of my powers. I don't want to waste my time on something that's not going anywhere. I want to be normal or focus more on the Ranch or... or just have fun. I want to hang out with my friends. *Wonder Woman: Oh, okay, then when we get back, you can go hang out with your friends. *Cillian Darcy: I happen to know that Super Hero High is not my home, Wondy. Your sarcasm is very hurtful. After this mission, i'm quitting Super Hero High, and get used to it! Cillian walked out, leaving the girls shocked that he's quitting. Justin becomes "The One" Escape to the Hideout The Entity appears Cillian has one last power left Cillian arrived to the cave and see the entire field means The Entity has been released by his uncle Justin who's been merged. Final Battle Cillian screaming in gold in anger has his final duel has begun while The Entity screaming in darkness. *Cillian Darcy: I won't let you win, Entity! Because I'm going first! I Draw! In the infirmary, Lorcan, Lilly, Ellie are looking outside as the duel begins. *Lorcan Darcy: Come on, Cillian, We're counting on you! The Super Hero Girls, The Eds, The S.A.L.F. Crew, The Ghouls, and The Mane 6 are watching the duel. *Wonder Woman: We must stop him from winning this battle. *Harley Quinn: Why? *Batgirl: If he wins, the entire universe will be reset and he's free to go. *Bumblebee: If the Entity wins, Cillian'll stay imprison with us. Cillian's life-points are 4000 while the Entity life points are 16000. *Cillian Darcy: Here i go! I activate Dark Magic Curtain! I'll pay the half of my life points to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from my Deck. I cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card. But i'll place 3 cards face down and end my turn. Cillian's life points are down to 2000. *The Entity: I draw! Hahaha! I activates "Supreme King Gate Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm! Both of the darkwurms have 1800 attack points and 1200 defense points. *The Entity: Also i overlay my two level 4 Darkwurms to build the Overlay Network! The three world glows darkness. Principal Waller and Vice Principal Gorilla Grodd arrived. *Principal Amanda Waller: What's going on? *Wonder Woman: Cillian and the Entity are battling. If Cillian wins, The Entity die for good but if the Entity wins, Cillian'll die. *The Entity: I Xyz Summon, My own dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared with 2500 attack points. *Cillian Darcy: That dragon has the same as my magician... *The Entity: That's right, and Also i activate polymerization to fuse my two predaplant monsters to fusion summon, STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is summoned with 2800 attack points. *Cillian Darcy: Two Dragon? *The Entity: I'll place one card face down and end my turn! *Cillian Darcy: Here i go... I draw! i Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (CG Star 4/1700/800) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" with "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" in order to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" (CG Star 8/2800/1600) in Attack Position. *Lorcan Darcy: Black-Winged Dragon? *Lilly Darcy: Impossible! *Cillian Darcy: Then, i activate Mega-Morph to double black-winged dragon's attack points! Black-Winged Dragon's attack points are doubled to 5600. *Cillian Darcy: Now, attack starving venom fusion dragon! Shadow Squall Blast Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed and the Entity's life points are down to 13200. Everyone's cheering for Cillian's attack in the duel. *Max: Alright, Cillian! *Eddy: You'll go get that monster, Buddy! *Cillian Darcy: I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn. In the Infirmary, Ellie run downstairs. *Lilly Darcy: Where're you going, Ellie? *Ellie Darcy: Cillian needs us! We have to help him! *Lorcan Darcy: What do you mean, Ellie? *Ellie Darcy: Cillian used up all of our powers to revive us. That means we have one last power left. Our warrior forms. We can use them to help him. *Lorcan Darcy: I'll go. It's the end of the world. Lorcan's running outside to get to the truck to get to the cave to join their brother in the one last battle. Lilly and Ellie are running to the second truck to get there. *The Entity: I DRAW! Wonder Woman and the girls are planning to stop Cillian. *Batgirl: Don't worry, if Bumblebee and I can hijacked the duel field, It'll end with no result. The Entity transformed into it's false form, a metal monster. *The Entity: I Summons "Speedroid Double Yoyo" (1400/1400). As it was Normal Summoned, I activates its effect, which lets me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from my Graveyard. I Special Summons "Tri-Eyed Dice" (300/1500). Then I tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo"! I Synchro Summon, My Level 7 Monster! "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon had appeared with 2500 attack points and 2000 defense points. *Cillian Darcy: Synchro Summon? *Max: That Entity has summoned the dragon! *The Entity: I activate Lightning Vortex! I'll one card from my hand, and destroy Black-Winged Dragon! Lightning Vortex destroy Black-Winged Dragon. *The Entity: Then, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack him directly! I WIN! *Cillian Darcy: Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder! And guess what! Your attack is negated and you take damage equal Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points. The Entity took damage equels to it's dragon's attack points means it's life points are down to 10700. *The Entity: I end my turn! *Cillian Darcy: Here i go! *Lorcan Darcy: Don't worry brother! Cillian sees Lorcan appeared and join the battle with him. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Don't worry. Hey! I'm joining this battle means i'll start off with 2000 life points! You don't mind Cillian? *Cillian Darcy: Go ahead. *Wonder Woman: No, no, no. Guys please stop! *Lorcan Darcy: It's my turn! I draw! I summon "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 or lower monster, I Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from my hand in Attack Mode with its own effect. I overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia"! Utopia is summoned with 2500 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. *The Entity: An xyz monster?! *Lorcan Darcy: That's right! But i'm not done! I activate my spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force to Rank Up Utopia! GO Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear "Number C39: Utopia Ray V"! Utopia Ray V appeared with 2600 attack points and 2000 defense points. *Cillian Darcy: Alright! *Batgirl: Wait, girls... this duel's getting interesting. *Lorcan Darcy: I activate Utopia Ray V's effect! By using one chaos overlay unit, say goodbye to your monster, entity because you're taking damage equal to it's attack points. GO SPINNING BLADE OF DESTRUCTION! Utopia Ray V destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the Entity life points are down to 8200. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm not done yet! Utopia Ray V, attack him directly! RISING SUN STAR SLASH! The Entity's life points are down to 5600. Everyone's cheering. *Lorcan Darcy: I end my turn. The Entity transfromed again from a metal monster to a clown. *The Entity: Remember ME?!! *Lorcan Darcy: Pennywise... *The Entity: I activate the second lightning vortex! by discarding one card to destroy your monster! Utopia Ray V is destroyed. *Lorcan Darcy: No! *The Entity: Then i discard one card from my hand to special summon, THE TRICKY! The Tricky is special summoned with 2000 attack points. *The Entity: Attack Lorcan Directly! The Tricky attacked Lorcan and his life points are down to 0 means he lost. *Cillian Darcy: No! *The Entity: And guess what! I activate Hand Destruction! The both of us must send 2 cards from our hands to the Graveyard, then draws 2 cards. *Cillian Darcy: Fine. Cillian draws two cards and shocked that one of them is his rank up magic card. *The Entity: Come on. Your turn. *Cillian Darcy: Okay then! I activate my RANK UP MAGIC THE SEVENTH ONE! *The Entity: What?! *Cillian Darcy: That's right, and guess what, COME ON OUT! NUMBER 101: SILENT HONOR ARK! Number 101: Silent Honor ARK is summoned with 2100 attack points and 1000 defense points. *Cillian Darcy: Then i rank it up to summon my monster, I XYZ Summon Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK! Silent Honor DARK is summoned with 2800 attack points and 1500 defense points *The Entity: What?! *Cillian Darcy: I'm not done yet! I activate it's effect! I'm targeting the Tricky and use him as my monster's overlay unit! *The Entity: No! That means with that i'll have no monsters! *Cillian Darcy: That's right! My monster can attack you directly! *The Entity: I activate my trap! Mirror Force! Mirror Force is activated. *Cillian Darcy: Oh no... that means it'll be destroyed. *The Entity: That's right! Silent Honor DARK is destroyed. *Cillian Darcy: I activate my face down card, Monster Reborn to bring it back. Silent Honor DARK is returned from the graveyard. *Cillian Darcy: I activate it's effect! I can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain LP equal to the original ATK of this card. and then I end my turn. Cillian's life points points are up to 4800. *Harley Quinn: Yes! He's gonna win! *Bumblebee: Oh no... with all the power of the duel, Cillian's fighting to save the world. We have to make him fail this mission. *Batgirl: Okay quick. Steve what happened if either of them losing their life points? *Steve: It's not just their life points, They're losing their life energy. If the Entity win this battle, Cillian'll die and he'll take over the world forever and if Cillian wins, He'll save the world. In the field, Lilly and Ellie are driving to the Cave to rescue their brothers. They see the sky turning into dark-red. *Ellie Darcy: The World... is in danger. *Lilly Darcy: Don't worry. In New Royale, the storm is hitting as the world domination begin. Everyone's running to their homes as the lightning strikes the city. All the cities are under attack due to the Entity's world domination has begun. *Cillian Darcy: No! *The Entity: Yes! *Bumblebee: Cillian! You have to do this quick! *Batgirl: If you lose this duel, you're gonna die. *Cillian Darcy: Don't worry, i'll beat this Entity and win this duel for the world! *The Entity: Alright then, I draw! The Entity smile evilly. *The Entity: I end my turn! *Cillian Darcy: What? In metropolis, Principal Waller and Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd are getting the students and the staff of super hero high to sonoran desert to get to the others. Alexander Junior and Emily are heading to the desert too along with The Kids from Peach Creek. The Identity Revealed Everyone arrived to the cave and sees the entire duel. Lois is doing a report *Lois Lane: Lois Lane here is on live at the cave at the Sonoran Desert where the Mysterious Entity has been released by the ultimate evil and Cillian Darcy is dueling him to save the world. Lilly and Ellie arrived at the duel field and sees Cillian dueling the Entity. *Lilly Darcy: Eddy, what's going on? *Eddy: Your brother is dueling that monster! *Lilly Darcy: What? The duel continues when Cillian's life points are up to 4800 due to the effect of Number C101: Silent Honor DARK while The Entity's life points are 5600. *Cillian Darcy: Then I activate polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to summon, ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT! Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is summoned with 2400 attack points and 1500 defense points. *Lorcan Darcy: Ah sweet! Now Cillian used our decks to attack the Entity. *Cillian Darcy: Here i go. Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Attack him directly! The Thunder Giant strikes the Entity and his life points are down to 3200. Everyone's cheering.Cillian's plan worked *Alexander Junior: Go on, Cillian! *Emily Darcy: We believe in you! *Lorcan Darcy: He's winning. But then Cillian's shocked that it's true self is revealed, a human. *Lorcan Darcy: What is it... Oh no, it's him! He is a Caucasian male, with an outrageous blond comb over, and sharp teeth. He wears a tan uniform, with black boots. He also wears glasses, and a swiss army hook for a left hand. *Cillian Darcy: What's he doing here? *Lorcan Darcy: It can't be! *Lilly Darcy: It's impossible. The man revealed to be, Dr. Phineus Phibes. *The Darcy Triplets: IT'S HIM!! *Wonder Woman: What the? *Harley Quinn: Who is that? *Cillian Darcy: Everyone, Meet the man who seeks immortality, the man who wants to take over the world, Dr. Phineus Phibes! Everyone's gasped in shocked. *Ellie Darcy: Who? *Lilly Darcy: What do you think Ellie? Dr. Phineus Phibes is the evil scientist. *Lorcan Darcy: He's obsessed with becoming immortal and plot to take over the world. *Cillian Darcy: What are you doing here, Phibes?! *Phineus Phibes: Completing my goal for world domination. All i need to do now is to defeat you in this game and then i'll uses one of your bodies to take over the world. *Cillian Darcy: Fine, i place one card face down and end my turn. *Phineus Phibes: Finally, With Ellie Darcy's Body, I will become the invincible indestructible immortal being! Everyone's shocked what Phibes said. *Phineus Phibes: I special summon my Astrograph Sorcerer! Astrograph Sorcerer is summoned with 2500 attack points and 2000 defense points. *Phineus Phibes: I activate his effect, by letting me banished my "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Deck, Extra Deck, field, and Graveyard. *Cillian Darcy: What the?! *Phineus Phibes: Behold, my own summoning! I Integration Summon Supreme Dragon King, Zarc! The dragon appeared with 4000 attack and defense points which leads everyone shocks. A New Timeline Cillian standed up and able to win the battle against Phineus with a help from Lorcan, Lilly and, Ellie. *Cillian Darcy: Here i go... *Ellie Darcy: Come on, Cillian. Shows him who's boss. *Cillian Darcy: With pleasure! Oi Nemesis! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back, Rainbow Dragon! Rainbow Dragon is special summoned from Cillian's graveyard with 4000 attack points and 0 defense points. *Phineus Phibes: What?! Impossible! *Cillian Darcy: That's right and i'm not done yet! I activate Fake Hero, it'll allow me to special summon an Elemental Hero from my deck and i choose, Elemental Hero Neos! Elemental Hero Neos is summoned with 2500 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. *Phineus Phibes: So what?! My Dragon has 4000 attack points and with 100 life points left, Cillian. Now, maybe a good time to say goodbye. End this turn so i can beat you. *Cillian Darcy: I activate my third and final Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Rainbow Dragon! *Lorcan Darcy: What's Cillian doing?! *Cillian Darcy: I fusion summon my final monster, Rainbow Neos! Rainbow Neos is level 10 monster with 4500 attack points and 3000 defense points. *Ellie Darcy: He did it! He actually did it! *Phineus Phibes: Impossible! The Monster is summoned and that means... *Cillian Darcy: That's right. I activate my final mega-morph to double it's attack points. The attack points of Rainbow Neos are double up to 9000. *Lorcan Darcy: He did it. *Cillian Darcy: Supreme Dragon King, Zarc is going down! RAINBOW NEOS ATTACK WITH RAINBOW RADIANCE!! *Ellie Darcy: Yes! He won! the game is over! Rainbow Neos attack the Dragon King as the duel is over, Phineus's life points are dropped from 5000 to zero so that means Cillian won. *Phineus Phibes: NOOOOOOO!!! Phineus is finally destroyed along with the Entity for good with The Darcy Kids superpowers. With all of their powers are gone to defeat the entity, the vortex which begins to suck everything into it, except for Cillian. ---- Cillian sees everything's back to normal. He's very happy that it's back to normal. *Cillian Darcy: Yes! I did it. *Vice Principal Gorilla Grodd: Cillian Darcy, you did it. *Cillian Darcy: Yep. thanks. *Principal Amanda Waller: Well done, Cillian. You've saved the world from being destroyed and now, you're free to go. *Cillian Darcy: Thanks. Cillian walked home and sees everything changed, he sees the roads that are not broken and cracked, the stores are different. He see his family's hotel still there. He walked in and sees everything is still clean, He looked at the memorial room of Bill Darcy who died. *Cillian Darcy: Dad... thank you for the best years of my life. Just then a lawyer appeared. *Peter Rubin: Hi. I'm Peter Rubin from Bernstein, Wyatt and McCormack. Are you Cillian? *Cillian Darcy: Yes. If you're here to sue me, Go ahead. *Peter Rubin: Actually, that's not why I'm here. I'll leave you a copy of the will to go through on your own, but the bottom line is that Mr. Bill Darcy has given you this hotel upon of his death while Jake's retirement to Hawaii with Jenny. *Cillian Darcy: So I'm the one that has to decide how all his stuff gets divided? *Peter Rubin: Oh and your step-mother, Harleen is moved to England with Megan and Lucy after her in the hospital you gave support. *Cillian Darcy: I gave her support?! I don't remember. *Peter Rubin: All you have to do is to sign the contract and the hotel is all yours. Cillian signed the contract. *Peter Rubin: Congratulations, this hotel is all yours. The Darcy Kids are together again Just then, Cillian's looking at the sunset that he's doing his thinking. He may've lost his family and there was nothing he can do. He love his family so much after all he have a great adventure. He remembered everything in his whole adventure. #Meeting Lorcan and Lilly #Adventure to New Royale #Meeting Rainbow Dash #Transformed into their current looks #Testing out their superpowers #Killing Mr. Sheridan #Meeting the Superhero Girls #Escaping from Superhero High #Saying Goodbye to Rainbow Dash #Arrived to New Royale City #Saying goodbye to Lorcan #Reunited with Lorcan in the Second Dimension #Meeting Ellie #Fighting Agent 43 #Arrived to the Third Dimension #Flying for the first time #Reunited with Lilly #Being rescued from Milton Grimms #Saving New Royale City #Cheering for Lorcan in his battle against Prince Blueblood #Fighting Lena and Simone #Venture Around America #Fighting the Queen of Time and Space #Having Fun at the Carnival #Dueling with Lorcan against N.E.O #Helping Lorcan solve a mystery of the Secret Darcy #Arriving to the Second Dimension for the second time #Founding out that Ellie is the Secret Darcy #Disgusting that Lorcan and Ellie's first kiss #Gets kidnapped by Milton Grimms #Rescued by Lorcan again #Dueling Maxillian Darcy with Lorcan and Lilly #Transporting back to the second dimension #Fighting Elaine's monsters #Having fun in the forest #Finding the way back to the first dimension #Dueling Alexander Senior #Returning to the Second Dimension for the final time #Taking down a crime lord #Return to the Second Dimension for the tournament finals #Fighting in the gang war #Sacrifice his points to get Lorcan to the semi-finals #Cheering Lorcan on in the final battle and won. #Get Kidnapped by Ben Ravencroft #Dueling Lorcan #Saying goodbye to Lorcan #Finally gets revenge on Alexander Senior by killing him. #Mourn the loss of Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie after Gamblor's attack. #Revived Lorcan, Lilly and Lilly by sacrificing his powers #and Dueling The Entity/Phineus Phibes Cillian smiles in tears and begin to cry. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! He's over here girls! *Lilly Darcy: Cillian! *Ellie Darcy: You did it! Thank you so much! *Lorcan Darcy: We've create the new universe and defeat "The One". *Cillian Darcy: I'm taking over the family business after Dad died. *Lorcan Darcy: That's fantastic! *Ellie Darcy: Yeah! I can able to marry you, Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Yep after i get back from my journey because i'm gonna drop out of college. *Cillian Darcy: Awesome. You'll do that and i'll be meeting up with you. Where're you going next? *Lorcan Darcy: Soon, i'll be going to Canterlot. *Lilly Darcy: And i got a job at the coffee-shop. I can have a nice long potty break. *Ellie Darcy: So you go make a huge poo-poo in your panties? Cillian and Lorcan laugh at Ellie's joke. *Lilly Darcy: No, i pooped at the coffee-shop remember? Well i think Lorcan's pants makes him look big. *Lorcan Darcy: Big? What do you mean by Big?! Are you trying to say i'm fat? Some kind of roly-poly chicken for your matzo ball soup? A chunk of fath meant to up your cholesterol level? *Lilly Darcy: I meant we're, like big shots, heavy hitters! *Lorcan Darcy: So, now i'm a heavy hitter? I'll give you a heavy hit in the head. HERE! LET'S GET HER! Lorcan and Ellie beating Lilly up which Cillian's beginning to laugh. *Cillian Darcy: Oh it's good to be back! Cillian's laughing in joy that his family's back. The city's fading out to where everything's back to normal as the movie ends. Category:Transcripts